Remembrance
by Jonnoda
Summary: A personal project that had taken the Avatar nearly three lifetimes to complete was nearing its end, but the figure did not rush, did not hurry. It engraved each name, slowly, lovingly, departing each with a lovers caress before moving on.


**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_Life and death are insignificant things; it is only through the fond memories and loving stories we leave our descendants that true immortality is reached._

_**Remembrance**_

The Avatar kneeled in front the statue, using hard earned earth bending skills, to etch a name at its feet.

The abandoned Southern Air Temple had become a shrine of sorts, to the Avatar line. The spirits of the slain monks had long since been laid to rest and it had become home to a myriad of small animals.

After pausing a moment, seemingly searching deep into a memory long gone, the figure stood and walked quietly to the next statue. It settled at the feet of the next effigy in the line, gazing at the age worn face carved into the ancient stone.

A personal project that had taken the Avatar nearly three lifetimes to complete was nearing its end, but the figure did not rush, did not hurry. It engraved each name, slowly, lovingly, departing each with a lovers caress before moving on.

Standing before the imposing figure of a woman in full battle gear and makeup, she smiled and began her work. Beneath the figures name she silently etched another; moving with a calm precision even as her mind relived memories from a past life.

_Munsa, of the Earth Kindom._

Departing with a soft smile, she stood before the figure of an imposing man swathed in the robes of a firebender, eyes full of sorrow brought to life along with many memories. He had lived long, and suffered deeply, but now at least, the one he cherished most would be remembered, engraved and entwined with him for eternity.

_Hameti, of the Northern Water Tribe._

Moving on, the figure stopped in front of the image of a young man, an airbender, a wide smile on his face, glider in hand. A soft smile appeared as memories flooded the Avatars mind, of laughter and love and a large, large family and many friends.

_Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe._

Four steps and she reached the next statue, a beautiful woman from the southern water tribe. A soft smile graced the figure, inviting eyes that promised laughter and friendship. Thoughts of her never ending desire to bring laughter and good cheer to a world still recovering from the 'Hundred Years War' flitted across her mind even as she engraved the next name.

_Zan Ji, of the Fire Nation_

Next was a broad imposing man, wide shoulders and rippling muscles contrasted with his melancholy expression, a mixture of pride and sadness. He stood firm, honor and duty giving him strength to live, and to continue living despite his loss.

_Santi, of the Air Nomads._

Finally, the last position statue was reached. The figure stood for a moment, observing the woman depicted. She stood tall and regal, as should any member of the Royal family of the Fire Nation should. Her eyes though, held a glint of humor; her lips arced in the tiniest of smiles, as if resisting the urge to start laughing at any moment.

The Avatar stared up at her stone reflection, lost in her thoughts, and the knowledge that in a moment the work of several lifetimes would finally be completed.

With a smile she kneeled, and pressed the name of her beloved into the stone at her feet.

_Teoji, of the Air Nomads._

Avatar Mohira stood, and looked around, following the thousands of statues that arced along the walls of the hollow mountain beneath the temple. Tears came to her eyes as the swell of emotions rose within her. The gratefulness of an endless line of Avatars, thankful that their loved ones would forever be remembered swirling in the back of her mind. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves once, but otherwise did not bother to stop her tears; her smile never wavered. Minutes passed and she eventually turned to the doors that would lead her back to her world, outside of this solemn sanctity; where her beloved waited for her, never to be forgotten.

_fin_


End file.
